Marduk Chapter 1: The Mark of a Familiar
'Chapter One: The Mark of a Familiar ' Footfalls could be heard through the streets of Oslo, Norway, Earth. They resonated throughout the city and I turned, and hid, in terror. I was half Egyptian, half Russian and now in Norway, I was being chased by people because of all things I defended myself, they had tried to mug me and I ended up beating them but they got more friends today. I stopped to take a breath and saw a golden light like a giant window into something greater, I went to touch it and it grabbed me and dragged me forward. I was thrown forward into a beautiful lush green grassland, in the middle of the night, and my eyes nearly made me go insane when I looked above, two moons, one blue, one red, the soft hue of the blue created a dramatic background against the dark, crimson hues of the other moon. A woman stared at me, and her eyes dazzled me.....but then I looked up at her face, as if sculpted by the angels themselves, she gasped as she pointed to me. Others were there, they seemed to have paired off, like a doubled date for four couples, except the woman in front of me. "I wonder......is he a Gandalfr?" a woman with similar dark skin, about half as dark as mine. "I have no idea how that could be, because I thought that there were only four Void Familiars," a man said that appeared to be from the orient. "Then, who summoned him?" a pink-haired girl asked. "Um, I did," a girl squeaked as my eyes watered and I ran toward her. "Aslaug!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. Tears welled down my cheeks, as I looked at my beautiful Aslaug, I hadn't seen her in so long, I just held and didn't care if it was in a strange world with two moons, to embrace her for even a moment was paradise. I looked into her eyes and pressed my lips against hers. "Stop harassing Her Majesty!" the pink-haired girl said as I let go of her and began to fall down. Of course it wasn't Aslaug, it couldn't be, because of what happened.........tears overflowed my face. I felt good for a little while, at least. "Of course, I am sorry, whoever you people are," I said as I smiled meekly. "What is this? A fifth Void familiar to a non-void mage?" a blonde-haired guy questioned. "Um, please forgive me," I said as I began to feel searing pain, on my back. I plunged my fingers into the hard earth small cuts causing my blood to drip into the earth and fell unconscious. I awoke to find myself in a palace, and the woman I kissed, the one that looked like Aslaug sat across from me as I laid in a very comfortable bed. I sat there as she explained she was the Queen of Tristain, and that in this world nobles could use magic and I was supposed to be a familiar, a servant to a mage. I was supposed to be a "legendary" familiar that, and get this, shouldn't exist, because there was no mention of it and she wasn't a "void" type but rather a "water" type. I followed her around learning the names of various people until she sort of threw me to a guy named "Saito Hiraga" and Undine Knights to train. I tried to use swords, axes, spears, everything but no matter what I couldn't beat this skinny guy, he was just too strong. "He's definitely not a Gandalfr," the blonde-haired Guiche said. "He must have some talent," Saito said, making me feel useless, as I tried but everytime I saw an opening it closed or was actually a feint. I then heard the stampeding of horse's hooves hitting the ground as the Undine Knights looked at full attention to a man with a spear of ice thrown through his shoulder, even though he wore heavy armor. "There's a group of mages and elves near Gallia, they have strange abilities," he said as he fell to the ground. They all rode to a giant plane-like ship they referred to as the "Ostland" and when we boarded a bald man named Colbert flew us over to where they were, I had accompanied them because I wanted to see what a "Gandalfr" could do. I saw them fly towards the mages as they descended into battle, I accidentally fell off the Ostland and managed to be carried down by a blue-scaled dragon. I landed on the ground and at once giant pillar-sized spears over two feet in diameter formed from ice flew towards me. I managed to dodge it and then bounded forth. Then they all seemed to vanish as I ran forward on all fours and then I felt a spear pierce my breast and charged completely unaware of any pain. "Look! Its a demon!" the elves shouted as I charged and snapped their now-smaller spears with my jaw. "I should have known if someone was using Nature Magic, so how?" an elf asked as I simply acted off instinct. "What in god's name is this then?" they asked as I charged. "It is me," I answered in a guttural, bestial, deep, bellowing voice that had the same affect as if speaking to a demon. I roared as Guiche and others made red ribbons stronger then steel bind me. I fought against it as the elves and mages ran away and roared ferociously and then I stopped and shrank to my normal size as I began to fall unconscious. Category:Chapters